pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mohn (anime)
Mohn is a character appearing in Pokémon anime. Appearance Personality Mohn was a caring, loving father and husband to his family. He was also described as a bit of a hothead, due to forgetting certain obligations. Biography When Mohn was a young man, he moved to Alola to do his research on Ultra Wormholes. He took his time to used to battle Hala's Hariyama using his Zoroark. Hala was impressed with Mohn's brilliant tactics in that battle. Recognizing Mohn as a great trainer, Hala gave him a Z-Ring.SM116: The Secret Princess! Mohn was a very passionate trainer, who would often train for a very long time to prepare himself for the battle. It was why he nearly missed his wedding ceremony with Lusamine.SM138: Final Rivals! One day, Mohn passed by an antique store, and found an inactive Magearna at an antique store. Thinking it was made by scientists to protect a princess of a far-away land, Mohn thought of his little princess, baby Lillie, and took Magearna with him, but was unable to activate it. Still, he took notes of Magearna, and drew pictures of how it could play with Lillie. When he was young, Gladion was pet on his head by Mohn. Gladion remembered this as his sole memory of his father,SM105: Showdown on Poni Island! who cared about his family, as he kept a photo frame of his family in the secret room in the mansion. In fact, Mohn thanked Gladion for informing Lusamine his mother that their little baby princess, Lillie, was crying. Gladion was happy for the compliment, while Lusamine and Mohn comforted Lillie, cheering her up. Mohn also lifted Gladion up to see Lillie smiling, to remember the moment as the time they were a united family, with their Pokémon Eevee and Zoroark.SM127: Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams! Mohn was trying to awaken Magearna, with baby Lillie by his side. He wanted Magearna to be Lillie's friend, and watch over her. He had Lillie meet Magearna, and the former was fascinated by Magearna's appearance. In that moment, baby Lillie started to walk. In that moment, Gladion and Lusamine entered Mohn's room. The two were fascinated to see baby Lillie being able to walk, and Mohn mentioined she just learned how to do that. While Lusamine was disappointed not being on time to see how she did that, Gladion and Mohn nevertheless praised baby Lillie.SM145: Dreaming of the Sun and Moon! Mohn also led the research team in Aether Foundation, consisting of his wife, Lusamine, as well as Wicke and Faba. One day, however, while studying Ultra Wormholes, Mohn was pulled into the Ultra Wormhole. Faba and Wicke held Lusamine back to prevent more casualties, and Mohn was believed to have passed away in that incident. Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon Mohn appeared in a photo frame, in which his bride, Lusamine, were potrayed in.SM049: Mission: Total Recall! Tapu Fini, who could contact the spirits of those passed away, did not summon Mohn, and Gladion was told that his father was actually alive. Thus, he went to Aether Paradise, where he shared the good news with his mother. When Gladion sent Mohn's Zoroark, he called upon his father's strength to guide him in this battle. As Magearna was awakened, it shot a purple beam to a direction. It pointed to Mohn's picture to Lillie and Gladion, who realized that Magearna knew where Mohn was located; together with their mother, Lillie and Gladion went on a journey to find Mohn.SM146: Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues! Pokémon Lost Found References Category:Aether Foundation